


Nightmare

by historymiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has this nightmare- one of many, in truth, but it’s this one that wakes him most often, jolting him back into wakefulness unrested. In the dream, he reaches out to take Reaper’s mask, gloves sliding over the bird-skull bone, and discards it to reveal-</p><p>Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Jack has this nightmare- one of many, in truth, but it’s this one that wakes him most often, jolting him back into wakefulness unrested. In the dream, he reaches out to take Reaper’s mask, gloves sliding over the bird-skull bone, and discards it to reveal-

Nothing.

Or rather, nothing monstrous.

Some nights, it’s Reyes as he was the last, terrible day, full of fire and anger, and he spits defiance at Jack as the dream crumbles. He looks, as he did then, old, and tired, and human, even shrouded in Talon’s black. Other nights, it’s Reyes from when they first met, before Blackwatch lined his face and made his eyes distant and hard and bitter. 

It’s a fear Jack wouldn’t confess, even if he had anyone to confess it to. That under that skull, there isn’t a monster at all. That Talon didn’t change Gabriel beyond all recognition and, in the end, what’s under Reaper’s smoke and mask is the same man who once sat beside Jack on the landing pad of Watchpoint Gibraltar, pulled his hat off his head and closed his eyes against the setting sun.

“Do you remember who you even are?” Jack had asked, the first time they met, mouth dry and metallic behind his visor.

Reaper had laughed, the stink of smoke and formaldehyde on his breath.

“Just like you, Morrison, to ask the stupid fucking questions.”


End file.
